Love Through a Blood Stained Window
by Skyler21396
Summary: It's my cliche love story. June is essentially a shy girl, except with her best friend Will. Will's basically Mr.Perfect. He's popular, an athelete, sings and all that Jazz. But what happens when she starts coming out of her shell when they start a band?


Love through a Blood-Stained Window

"June! Come over here!" William said from the terrace in his backyard. I got up off the couch and walked through his back door. William was sitting in a chair holding his guitar. I sat next to him. "I just wrote a new song. Wanna hear it?" He asked me. "Always do." I said and flashed him a smile. He began strumming at a bit of a fast pace, but put a soft melody in it. It was beautiful. William always wrote great songs. That was one of his many talents. William is my best friend, and has been ever since I can remember. And he's always been multi-talented ever since I can remember. He can sing, play most instruments, is athletic, artistic, clever, ect. Not to mention that he's good looking as well. He basically has it all. Now you may ask, 'Why is he best friends with you?'. Well I'm not quite sure why either, I guess because we just clicked. But if I had to guess I would have to say it's because I'm just like one of the guys. Why? Well because I play video games with him, play sports with him, make dirty jokes with him and just hang with him. Yes, i'm basically a guy. I'm not girlie at all. Nor do I worry about petty things most of the girls I know worry about. I don't worry about getting asked out 'cause I'm not attractive. I wear glasses and my short cropped hair always covers my face anyways. Plus I either wear baggy clothes or Will's clothes. I don't have to worry about fitting into that 'totally cute mini-skirt' and i don't have to worry about 'will this eye shadow clash with my nails?'. So I guess I'd say that's why were best friends. "So how was it?" Will asked. "It was really good!" I responded. "Really? You think so?" "Yes! You know, you could get really far with this. Have you ever thought of starting a band?" "Yea, but who would want to do it?" "Lots of people! Isn't your friend Kyle a drummer? Why don't you ask him?" "Hmm. I guess I could. But I'd need a bassist." "Oh! Adam's plays bass! And Stefan plays guitar, so you could have two guitarist." "Yeah okay. But, you know, I'm gonna need a vocalist." Will said and looked at me. "Wait, me?" I asked incredulously, "Yes you. Your an amazing singer! Pleaseee!" He asked , begging me with his eyes. I looked away. "But you can sing to! Why not you?" "Because I want you in it! And I don't really like to sing a lot. Please. For me." That's where he got me hooked. "Ugh, fine. But you get to ask all these people to come. I'm not gonna do it." "Okay. This is great! We're actually starting a band! I'm gonna go call them right now!" Will got up and ran inside. Wow, he's really excited. I don't think I've seen him this excited since the first time he played his guitar. He must really want this. I'm glad. I got up and followed him inside. He was on the phone explaining what we had talked about. He told whoever was on the phone to meet him here at eight and to bring his bass. Ah, so he was talking to Adam. He finished the call and looked at me. He was grinning from cheek to cheek. "So what's happening?" I asked. "I've already called Adam and Kyle. They both agreed to it. And they're coming at Eight Which is in an hour. Now all I have to do is call Stefan and clean up a bit. Would you mind helping a bit?" "Sure. Just don't make me do it all." He laughed. "I won't. I promise. Thanks June." "No problem." I smiled and began picking up clothes and dirty dishes, while he was excitedly telling Stefan about the plan. It seemed as though Stefan had agreed, because after Will hung up he was still grinning. It was about eight when we finished cleaning and the first person rang the doorbell. Will practically flew up the steps to the door. I just waited down here. It turned out Adam was the one who got here first. He walked down the stairs and it looked as though he was surprised to see me. He nodded to me and sat his bass against the wall. The bell rang again when Will ran back up the stairs leaving Adam and I alone. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. The next person to come down the stairs was Kyle. He nodded to both Adam and I and went to sit on the couch. Will started to say something when the bell rang once again and excused himself to answer the door. While we were alone Kyle decided to ask, "So June, why are you here? I didn't think you played an instrument." I turned to him. "I don't, well at least not very well at least. I'm the singer." That shocked him and Adam. Adam was the one who asked the next question. "You can sing? Since when?" "Hm, I dunno. Since forever I guess?" I smiled. It looked like Kyle was going to ask something when Stefan and Will came down the steps. "Okay, everyone's here. You all should know each other but I'll introduce you all anyways." He paused to take a breath a smiled. "This is Stefan, one of the guitarists. Adam the bassist. Kyle the drummer. And finally June, the singer." Everyone looked around and nodded at each other rather approvingly. Will began again by saying, "Okay everyone. The first order of business is what we should call our band. Any ideas?" "How about Black Mage?" Kyle said. "Nah, that's not a very good name. I say we should be The Exorcists." Adam said. "That's an okay name, but what about Love through a Blood-Stained Window?" Stefan said. "I like that name. It fits really well." I said. "Yeah, I like it too. What about you guys?" Will said. "Yeah. It's good." Kyle said. "Wow, good job Stefan." Adam said. "Okay so were Love through a Blood-Stained Window. Now who's gonna write the songs?" Will asked. No one answered. Will looked at me and said," I think June should write them." "Me? Why me?" I asked. "Because your a great writer." Adam was the one who answered me. "Yea, you really are. I've read some of your things in class." Stefan said. "Come on! Please?" Will asked. I looked at all the faces of my new band mates and decided. "Alright. But don't get mad if there not great." I said. " We won't. I promise." Will said. "Do you have any songs you could sing? Because i'd really like to hear you sing." Kyle asked. "Um, no not really. Sorry." I answered. "Why dont you sing the sing I just wrote?" Will Said. I glared at him. "Fine. But you have to play the guitar with it. I dont know the song that well." "Okay, Okay. Here's the lyrics." He handed me a piece on paper with words on them. He grabbed his guitar and began strumming a fast paced but soft song. And I closed my eyes and began to sing. " Why can't you see, what i've been trying to show you all my life. It's been torture, waiting for you to realize what I mean. But never will you say, those funny words today, so all I can do is smile. While my heart is ripping apart, I just don't know where to start. Because every time I see your face, my heart always falls into place. No matter what anybody says I'll always love you till the very end. And even if your not with me and by another's side, you'll always have a place with me right by my side." A few seconds after I stopped I opened my eyes and looked at everyone's face. Everyone of them had gaping mouths. Even Will. "Was I that bad?" I asked. I started to blush from embarrassment when Adam said, "Bad? You were amazing! I didn't know you had a set of lungs like that!" "Really? It wasn't bad or anything?" "Hell no! That was fantastic!" Kyle said. "Yea, that was really, really good." Stefan said. "Seriously? I wouldn't go that far." "No, they're right June. That was great! I've never heard you like that before." I think I was blushing a lot now from all the compliments. I'm not use to being complimented a lot. "Well thanks I guess." I smiled. "Plus those were some pretty good lyrics. A little sweet, but good." Adam said. "Yeah, I wonder if they were about anyone in particular. Hmm Will?" Stefan asked. Will immediately turned bright red. "N-no. Just some random lyrics. That's all." "Oh is that all? Then why is your face a shade of bright red?" Kyle asked. They were all laughing while Will was staring at the ground, his face becoming redder. I couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Will looked up at me. "What? It's funny." He looked back at the ground. The guys kept making jokes about it when I got a text. It was from my mom. It said, 'I'm dropping off your new contacts. Your doctor said you should try wearing them for a little while. So i'll be there in five. Come wait outside. Love mom.'. My contacts? Oh right. I totally forgot about those. I never even told Will. Oh well, it'll be a surprise. "Hey, i'll be right back okay?" I said. "Yea okay." Will said while still staring at the ground. I walked up the stairs and went out the front door and sat on the step until I saw my moms car pull up in the driveway. I got up and walked over to her car. "Hey mom." I said. "Hey sweetie. Here's the contacts. Do you know how to put them in?" She asked. "Hm, well like this I think." I took my glasses off and set them in her hand, pushed my hair back and put my finger on one of the clear lenses and brought it up to my eye. Then I slightly inserted it in my eye. Whoa. It didn't hurt. "Is that right?" I asked. "Well that depends, can you see me out of that eye?" She said. I looked at her with the eye that had the contact in it. I could see her perfectly. "Yea I can see you perfectly." "Then you did it right. Now put the other one in." I did as she said. Once the other one was firmly in I blinked a couple times and looked around. It was amazing! It was like I was seeing with my glasses but without them! "This is amazing! I can see perfectly!" I exclaimed. "That's great! But honey...What are you wearing?" I looked down at myself. I was black basketball shorts and a giant white top. Which I just noticed was stained. I was embarrassed that I was around guys other then Will dressed like this. "Oh God. I didn't even realize I was wearing this." She smiled. "Good thing you happened to leave your bag in here from when you went to your cousins. I believe your jean shorts and blue tank top are in there." I smiled. "Mom. You are a life saver!" She smiled. "Haha, I know I am. Go change in the back." Again I did as she said and changed super fast. "How do I look?" I asked. "Wow. You look really nice sweetie. Wait come here." I leaned in closer and she messed with my hair a bit. "What did you do?" "Nothing I just pushed your bangs to one side and straightened it a little. Thats all. See?" She grabbed a compact mirror from her purse and showed me. I looked...alright. "Wow. Thanks mom." I said and smiled once more. "No problem honey. Well I have to go, but you look really cute. Bye June." I waved. "Bye mom." And walked back to the house. I hope there not mad about me taking so long. I've been gone nearly 15 minutes. I wonder what they're gonna think when they see me. I opened the door to the basement and began walking down the stairs when I heard Kyle say "You like her? Aw thats adorable." Then I heard I heard Will go "Shh! Shut up! I don't want anyone overhearing." "Wait so she doesn't know?" Adam said. I came down right them and said "Don't know what?" They all shot up awkwardly and looked aimlessly around. Will was the one you said "Oh it'd nothing Ju-" He stopped and stared at me. The guys looked up to see why he stopped and stared at me as well. "What? What's wrong?" "Your glasses. You didn't break them did you?" Will asked nervously. I laughed. "Nope. My mom just dropped off my new contacts and some clothes. Why? Do I look bad with them?" "N-no. You look fine." Will said and looked away. "Alrighty then. What did I miss? And who does Will like?" Will was blushing like crazy now. "No one." He said. That hurt. He didnt want to tell me. "Well fine then. Don't tell me." The other guys were looking around the room and refusing to meet my eyes. "Did I do something?" "No." Was all Will would say. He was definitely hiding something from me. "Fine." I walked passed the guys and walked into his room. "What are you doing?" Will asked. "Grabbing my bag. Or am I not allowed to come in here anymore?" "June, that's not it!" "Really? Then what is it?" "Nothing! There is nothing!" "Okay. Fine." I grabbed my bag and walked past him. "June Wait!" Will said. "Why? Your obviously not telling me something and im making you and them uncomfortably. I'll just go." I walked past the guys and was to the steps when Will said, "June! Please!" I turned around to face Will, just now realizing that I was sightly crying. "June..." Will said, walking towards me. "No! Call me when your ready to trust me." I turned and ran up he stairs and out the front door. My house was right down the street but I didn't want to go there. I went to the place I went when I like to think. I went to the creek. The creek was practically right behind my house. So I walked there and sat on one of the rocks. Why wouldn't he tell me? Does he not trust me? But he tells me everything! And what was with the looks from the other guys. I was so mad and hurt. How could he do that to me? I was caught up in thought that I didn't notice my phone was ringing. I looked at the caller Id. It was my one female friend, Jess. I answered. "Hey Jess." "Hey. What's up?" "Nothing Much. Just kinda sitting by the creek. You?" " The creek, eh? Well nothing really. I was just calling to see if you were gonna go to Will's Halloween party?" Shit. I forgot Will always throws a Halloween party. " I dunno. Probably. Why do you ask?" " Aha, well you see,I wanted you to do a costume with me. Would you be willing to do that?" " That depends on the costume." "Well we could go shopping now if you'd like. I mean Halloweens in 4 days." "4 days? Really? Well I guess. Can you come pick me up then?" "Aha, Sure. I'll be there in ten." "Kay. See you there." I hung up and started to walk to my house. Jess's car pulled up just as I reached my house. I got in the car and she started driving towards the nearest Party City. "Wow, June. You look really nice. Did you get contacts?" I slightly laughed. "Yeah, I got them today. You like them?" "Yes! They look great! You look really pretty." "Well thanks, I guess. Hey what outfit did you have in mind?" "Oh there were these two Lilah costumes from Jonah Hex. A white one and a black one. But there kinda sexy. Thats why I wanted you to do it with me." I stared at her. " I don't really do sexy though." "Well I dunno. Can you at least try? Please?" "Oh fine. We'll see how it looks" "Great!" We arrived at Party City about 10 minutes later. We walked in and Jess lead the way to the back. She stopped one of the employees and asked for two costumes and a dressing room. The man went to the back and came back with two bags. Jess then came back to me and told me to follow her. I did and we walked to the other side of the store where the dressing rooms were. She handed me my bag and told me to go change and she went in her room. I walked in my dressing room and shut the door. I took out the costume and just started at it. The skirt was super short and the top was low cut. I laughed and though 'This should be fun.' I put on the the black skirt and the corset and top. I also put on the organza trail and the black finger gauntlets. I decided not to put on the fishnet stockings and black boots. I called to the next door "Jess, are you ready?" "Yea i'm ready. You?" "Yup. Okay. Come out so I can see how you look." We both walked out of the dressing rooms at the same times and stopped when we saw each other. She looked amazing! Her outfit was like mine except white and somehow looked purer. "You look great!" I said. " So do you! That looks fantastic on you!"She said. "Really? You think so?" " Yes! I think we should get these. We both look great in these!" Well she did have a good point. "Well I guess. But it's not too slutty?" She laughed. "Honey, on Halloween practically nothing is slutty. And you look fine. So lets change back and get these!" We changed and put the outfits back in the bags. I wonder what Will will say when he see's me in this. No! This isn't about him! It's about me. I walked out of the dressing room and met up with Jess at the counter. We proceeded to pay for the costumes and then walked back to her store. "Hey, thanks for doing this with me. So do you want me to come to your house on Thursday so we can go together?" Jess asked as she pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive away. "Oh sure, I guess. That sounds good." We drove back in a sort of silence. It didn't take too long to get home. I thanked Jess for the trip and walked up to my house. I was greeted my sound of my cat meowing and rubbing up against my legs. "Well hey there Oli. How are you baby?" I set my bags down on the floor and picked up Oli. I was scratching the top of his head when I walked into the kitchen. My mom was in there making dinner, so I went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. I was on my way out when my mom said. "Oh June! Will called. He asked you to call him back." Of course he did. "Kay mom. Thanks." I set Oli down, grabbed my bag, and went up to my room

I set Oli down, grabbed my bag, and went up to my room. Should I call Will back? I did tell him to call me when he was ready. Well what time is it? I looked at the clock on my phone. It was about six thirty. He's probably eating dinner now. I'll call him later I guess. What should I do in the mean time? I guess i'll listen to some music. I grabbed my Ipod, turned on Pierce the Veil, and laid down on my bed. *** I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to my pocket vibrating. I reached in my pocket and fished out my phone. Will was calling. I guess I should talk to him. I pressed the answer button and said, "Hello?" There was a sigh of relief on the other side. "You answered." Will said. "Yes I did." There was a moment of silence. "I'm Sorry, June. I didn't mean to hurt you." Will Said. "I know." "Will you please forgive me?" There was something about his voice the made it impossible for me to say no. "Yes. I can forgive you." He sighed again. "Good. So were cool again?" I laughed slightly. "Yea were cool. So does this mean your going to tell me now?" He paused then said. "W-what?" "I said does this mean your going to tell me now. You know, who you like." He didn't say anything for a couple seconds. "June, I told you I don't like anyone. Please believe me." "Then why did I hear that? And when I came down stairs everyone was acting awkward. Why?" He paused again. "That's because...Kyle likes you." What? Is he serious? "What?" I said. " Yea. He likes you. But you can't say anything! Promise me!" Will sounded...nervous? "Okay. I promise. Is that why you were like that?" "Yea. Sorry about that." "No, no. It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad. It wasn't your secret to tell. I'm sorry." "It's fine. So what's up?" So Kyle liked me? Oh god! I feel horrible now! I yelled at Will in front of all of them! "June?" Will asked. "What? Oh sorry. I spaced out. What did you say?" I said. " I said What's up?" "Oh, nothing really. Just kinda sitting here. How about you?" "Just practicing the song you sung earlier. Oh! The guys wanna know if you wanna sing it at my party. We were hoping to make that our debut." "Seriously? Do you think were ready?" "Well I know we just started today and all, but were all really good. So I was thinking we could all come over to my house after school. What do you say?" Well I guess it was worth trying. "Aha sure. Why not?" He laughed. "Sweet. So i'll see you at school?" "Yea. See You." After I hung up I realized I was still fairly tired. So I listened to my ipod and fell fastly asleep.*** I woke up to my radio blaring Party in the Usa. Just from that I could tell that day was gonna be off. I got up and did my usual routine. Shower, brush my hair, brush my teeth, and then go change. Except that I couldn't find jeans and my dad's sweater. "Hey mom! Do you know where my jeans and dad's collage sweater are?" "What was that dear? Come down here and tell me!" So I went down my stairs and into the kitchen in my towel. "I said, have you seen dad's sweater and my jeans?" "Those? I'm washing those right now. I'm sorry dear." She said. I was right. Here's the start to my off day. "Well what am I gonna wear?" "You could always wear that towel. It suits you well." Will said. I turned around and almost fell backwards. "W-what are you doing here?" He laughed. "It's Monday. I always come over on Monday for your mom's chocolate chip pancakes." He smiled. Oh. I forgot about that. "Oh. Right, sorry. Anyways mom what am I gonna wear?" She was laughing at me as well. "Well I there's this." She handed me jean Capri's and a black Cami with a red and white plaid shirt. "You want me to wear that." I said. "Come on. For once would you wear something that I can go 'You look so cute!' Please!" Ugh. There was that word again. "Fine. Just for today! And you said I was cute yesterday." I grabbed the clothes and started to walk away. "I did? Oh well I didn't mean it! I want to use my 'cute' for today." Will and her laughed. They just love my misfortune, don't they? I went up to my room and put on the clothes she gave me. They actually didn't look horrible. I brushed my hair out a little more and moved my bangs to the side. Hmm, I had nice black hair. I grabbed some sock, my converse, and my bag and went downstairs. The sweet smell of my moms pancakes filled my nose. "Smells great, mom." I said. "I know right? These are amazing!" Will said right before he stuffed his mouth with more food. "Well hurry up and eat. Don't want you two to be late for school. Oh! June you look adorable! Where's my camera?" Mom said. She went to the other room in search of her purse. Will looked up and cleared his throat. "Yea, June. You look really nice." "Really? Well thanks I guess." I grabbed some pancakes and eggs and sat next to him at my dining room table. I stuffed my face with my mom's delicious pancakes. "Your Welcome." He smiled. I finished eating about 10 minutes later. As I was putting my dishes away my mom came in the room and said "June! Look over here!" I turned around and said, "What? Wh-" I was cut off from a flash. She took a picture of me. Great. "Really? You couldn't have waited until I was ready?" I asked. "Nope! Oh you guys should get going or you'll be late." I looked at my cell. Oh shit. She was right. We had like fifteen minutes until school started. Luckily, school was right around the corner. "Kay mom. Were leaving now!" I threw my socks and shoes on and swung my bag across my chest. I grabbed Will's hand and pulled him out the door. As we were walking I noticed Will was starting at me. I turned towards him and said, "What?" He looked a little fazed for a second, shook his head and replied, "Oh nothing. I was just wondering if people will recognize you." Recognize me? "Why wouldn't they?" I asked. "Well you know. Because your not wearing your glasses or your usual clothes and your hairs not in your face. You look nice." Will said and smiled. I smiled back. Did I really look that different? "Well the only ones who I care about are you, Jess, and the guys. And they've all seen me like this. So i'm fine." I think Will was about to say something but he stopped when Adam jogged up to us from the sidewalk. I looked up at realized we were at school. "Hey Adam." Will said. "Hey Will and hi..." he looked at me and did a double take. "June?" Really? "Yeah. It's me. Hey Adam." I waved. He kinda just looked at me like I was the new kid who was really interesting. "You..look different. Like different from when you looked different yesterday." Adam said. "Thank You?" I said. Was that a compliment or a insult? "Oh that's a good thing! Don't worry." Adam said. I laughed. "Kay then. Well I should get to class. I'll see you guys later?" I asked. They both nodded and I walked off into the school. The rest of the day was very...odd. I kept getting weird stares and felt as though there were eyes on me all the time. I even got asked a couple times if I was new. I really didn't look that different. Weird. On cue the bell rang and I was free. As I was leaving the current room I was in I got a text. It said 'Meet up at my house for practice. Love Will.' Aw, that was sweet. Reminding me about practice. I smiled and walked out of the school and towards Will's house.

I seemed to be the last one to arrive at Will's house. I hope I wasn't late. I looked at my cell. Nope, I wasn't late. Oh well. I walked down to the basement and said "Hey Guys." All I got in response was, "Hi June." Weird. They were fiddling with their instruments, refusing to look up at me. Did I do something wrong? Did something happen? "So, Should we get started?" I asked. "Does it look like we're ready?" Will snapped. My mouth gaped open. I didn't know what to say. He's face went from anger to sorrow. "I'm sor-" "I'm just going to go get some water." I cut him off and walked up stairs. Why did he yell at me? I just asked a simple question. I don't understand. That hurt. I grabbed a water from the fridge and headed towards the door. I was about to open the door when I heard them talking. I know, I know. I shouldn't eavesdrop, but they were talking about Will. And he wouldn't talk to me anymore. So, I listened. "Will. You need to chill it. Like Seriously." Adam said. "Yeah, man. If you don't calm down and just tell her, you're going to lose her." Kyle said. "And you know he'll try and steal her from you. He just really doesn't like you."

Stefan said. "I know! But, I don't wanna ruin our relationship." Will said. "You have to take that risk! Or you could lose her." Kyle said. Who were they talking about? What girl? Who doesn't like him? I figured I shouldn't intrude anymore and started down the stairs. Midway down the staircase my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and I didn't recognize it. So, I figured why not answer. It's not like it was from a private number. "Hello?" "Hi there beautiful." I know this voice, but... I don't.


End file.
